


Daffodils and Roses

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts time, Lucius is having a crush, young!Lucius, young!Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: Lucius gathers his courage to ask Narcissa out.





	Daffodils and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> Because unun is a ray of sunshine and she wrote a lovely piece about the Malfoys, that made me want to write something nice as well...  
> So have some Lucissa ♥

His heart was racing, hands sweaty and his throat dry. He had sworn to himself that he would do it today. Every fiber in his body wanted to fulfil his plans, but he couldn’t.

He was standing under the shade of a tree, watching her from afar. Her smile was the most stunning thing he has ever witnessed. He had seen a lot of marvelous things in his life, but nothing could compete with _her_. She was graceful and full of light.

               He wasn’t the only one who had noticed that. There! This filthy little mudblood was talking to her again. He clenched his teeth, fighting his anger. He would not give this unworthy Gryffindor power over his emotions. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

               His composure rebuilt, he started to walk in the direction of the library. As he passed the small group, he was watching seconds before, his gaze flickered back to the girl that captured his heart. She was no longer talking to the worthless piece of house-elf looking like bloke. Instead she looked up, brushing a strand of her shining blonde hair behind her ear and she smiled.

She smiled at _him_ , not this scum of society. Her wonderful blue eyes pierced straight through his heart. He gathered all his courage and stopped. He was as Malfoy. He could do everything. He changed his direction and headed towards the group of girls. A confident smile on his lips. He would ask her.

               “Narcissa…”

**Author's Note:**

> Unun, reading your stuff is always a delight (:


End file.
